gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Rachel y Artie
La relación entre Rachel Berry y Artie Abrams es una relación de amistad que existe entre ambos. Se les conoce comúnmente como Rartie. Información General Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot thumb|left|Rachel empujando a Artie. En Pilot, Artie y Rachel audicionan para entrar a New Directions y lo logran formando parte de los 5 miembros Originales junto con Kurt, Mercedes y Tina. junto a ellos cantan su primera canción grupal Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat, pero la presentación termina cuando Artie choca contra una pared y Rachel expresa que cree que es inapropiado que le den el solo de la canción a un chico que está en silla de ruedas. Artie le responde diciendo que el Sr. Schuester está jugando con la ironía para hacer que la presentación sea más interesante, a lo que Rachel se enfada y le grita que no hay nada de irónico con el show de coros. Mas tarde, cuando Finn se les une, cantan juntos You're The One That I Want, durante la cancion Rachel tira de la silla de Artie, pero es detenido por el Sr. Schue. Al final, también cantan durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance thumb|Artie y Rachel durante "Le Freak". En Showmance, Artie y Rachel cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Luego, Rachel hace los coros junto con Kurt, Tina y Finn mientras Mercedes, Artie y Will cantaban Gold Digger. Mas tarde, Rachel manda a llamar a Artie y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. Preggers En Preggers, cuando Rachel se enoja con el Sr. Schue por no haberle dado el solo de Tonight a ella y sale furiosa de la sala de coro, Artie dice que eso pierde mas sentido cada vez que lo hace mas y mas. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Rachel y Artie, junto con Finn, Mercedes y New Directions cantan Somebody to Love en la asamblea de la escuela. Throwdown thumb|left|Artie y Rachel en "Ride Wit Me". En Throwdown, después de que Sue dividiera a New Directions y separara a las "minorías", separa a Artie y a Rachel. Mas tarde, ambos se pueden ver cantando juntos durante Ride Wit Me y al terminar la canción, Rachel le dice a Artie y a los demás chicos que los extraña mucho. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, Artie y Rachel, junto a Tina y Mercedes tratan de detener a Finn, quien intentaba tirarle un Slushie a Kurt, aunque al final, Kurt se lo lanza a el mismo. Wheels thumb|Rachel y Artie. En Wheels, Rachel piensa que es totalmente injusto que la escuela no pague el transporte para Artie para ir a las Seccionales. Pero después de saber que tiene que vender pasteles para pagar el transporte, deciden que mejor a Artie lo lleve su padre. Mas tarde, cuando el Sr. Schue les dice que lo decepcionan por dejar que eso pase, Rachel le dice a Artie que no pensó que se lo tomaría como algo personal, a lo que Artie le dice que ella es irritante, pero que no se lo tome personal. Al final, Rachel, junto a los demás miembros de New Directions, le dedican a Artie el performance de Proud Mary, Rachel le da los cinco a Artie al final de la interpretación. Ballad [[Archivo:Artie_y_Rachel_Lean_On_Me.png|thumb|left|Artie y Rachel durante "Lean on Me".]] En Ballad, cuando Artie le pregunta al Sr. Schue que si que tipo de baladas tienen que cantar, Rachel le dice que le demuestren cantando Endless Love. Al final, Artie y Rachel, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. Durante la canción, se puede ver a Rachel sosteniendo la silla de Artie; en otras escena, se pueden ver a Artie y a Rachel cantando juntos viéndose y riendo juntos. Hairography En Hairography, Rachel y Artie están sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala de coro cuando Will les dice que harán Cabellografía. Artie y Rachel, junto con Finn, Mercedes y New Directions ayudan a la escuela para sordos a cantar Imagine. Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel En The New Rachel, cuando Jacob les pregunta a los chicos de New Directions acerca de quien de ellos es "la nueva Rachel"; Artie, Blaine, Tina y Brittany responden: "Yo soy", a esto, Rachel los veia por internet desde New York. Sin embargo, Artie no compite para ver quien seria "la nueva Rachel". Mas bien, el escoje a los que audicionaron y nombra a Blaine como "la nueva Rachel". Canciones Duetos Quinta Temporada *Don't Sleep in the Subway de Petula Clark. (New New York) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Mercedes, Kurt y Tina. (Pilot) (No Lanzada) *''Le Freak'' de Chic. Cantada con New Directions. (Showmance) (No Lanzada) *''Push It'' de Salt-n-Pepper. Cantada con Finn, Mercedes y Tina. (Showmance) *''Somebody to Love'' de Queen. Cantada con Finn y Mercedes. (The Rhodes Not Taken) *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Imagine'' de John Lennon. Cantada con Finn y Mercedes. (Hairography) *''Jump'' de Van Halen. Cantada con Finn y Mercedes. (Mattress) *''Smile'' de Charlie Chaplin. Cantada con Finn y Mercedes. (Mattress) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' de The Rolling Stones. Cantada con Finn y Mercedes. (Sectionals) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' de Journey. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Kurt y Mercedes. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. Cantada con Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana y Kurt. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Finn, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt y Santana. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' de Jay-Z featuring. Alicia Keys. Cantada con Mercedes, Finn, Puck y Santana. (Audition) *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada con Finn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Brittany y Quinn. (Furt) *''Welcome Christmas'' de How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Cantada con Mercedes. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Deck the Rooftop'' de John Parry Ddall & Christmas Carols. Cantada con Finn, Mercedes, Santana y Tina. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Thriller/Heads Will Roll'' de Michael Jackson/''Yeah Yeah Yeahs''. Cantada con Finn y Santana. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On the Town''. Cantada con Finn, Santana, Mercedes y Brittany. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' de Glee. Cantada con Santana, Brittany, Finn y Tina. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' de Hairspray. Cantada con Kurt, Tina, Finn y Mercedes. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina y Puck. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Black or White'' de Michael Jackson. Cantada con Kurt, Mercedes y Santana. (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly '' de Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/''R. Kelly''. Cantada con Finn, Blaine, Santana y Mercedes. (On My Way) *''Tongue Tied'' de GROUPLOVE. Cantada con Finn y Santana. (Nationals) *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Mercedes, Kurt y Tina. (Pilot) (No Lanzada) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''You're The One That I Want'' de Grease. Cantada por New Directions. (Pilot) Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones de Artie